The Call
by sparrowsxxswann
Summary: She knew they would get back home where they belonged, she just needed to be patient and wait for the call, the call she knew that would come eventually. Because she knew that as long as she had hope, then Narnia would always need them.


The Call. 

Prologue: 

**Keeping Hope**

By Sparrowsxxswann 

_Okay so this is something that came to me after watching Prince Caspian the other day. Hope you like it and please leave a review- thats if you've got time to though. _

_Okay so here we go......_

"Peter we must never forget" whispered Susan as she cradled her young sister in her arms, her fingertips smoothing down young Lucy's hair, her heartbeat in time with her own.

Peter looked up from his feet with a frown, his eye-brows burrowed together in confusion "Forget what Susan?" he asked, then realisation hit him and he smiled slightly, his eyes dropping to his young sister Susan had cradled to her hip. Lucy's eyes were closed and her chest rising and falling steadily, her fingers gripping onto Susan's satchel. He smiled then looked back up to Susan.

"i don't think any of us will be forgetting anything about it Su. I certainly won't." He replied "I do hope we get home soon though, i don't think mother would be too pleased if we are late again" he added looking out of the window, watching the countryside pass them by quickly as the train took the Pevensie's back home.

Susan smiled over to her brother and he shrugged his shoulders "I can't keep telling her that we get lost can i?"

She shook her head and kissed Lucy's sleeping forehead then looked out of the window at the blue sky and sighed "I wish we could get lost again, just one more time, i would love to see it all again, if only for a second"

Peter looked over his shoulder at Edmund asleep with his head pressed up against the cold window his legs brought up to his chest and his arms down by his sides, Peter noted that he did look uncomfortable cramped up but he was not prepared to wake Edmund from his dreams. He did always look content when he slept, probably dreaming of the home they had left, and besides Peter did not want Edmund's fist connected with his jaw. Instead he opted to move closer to his sisters.

"I wish we could go back too" he whispered loud enough for Susan to hear but not enough to wake Lucy up. "But there is no need for us to be there anymore, Caspian is the king now not me, he will keep the peace from now on. And besides i think we need to be here in this world from now on."

"I know, they don't need us anymore, Caspian is a good king, a good man" she whispered back "but I just miss it already"

Peter smiled and ignored the empty feeling in his chest clawing away at itself and reached out a hand to push a strand of hair behind his sisters ear, she smiled and closed her eyes begging herself not to cry. Peter smiled "Me too" he said.

It was a long while before either of them said anything else, the only sound were Edmunds occasional outburst of snores and Lucy's sleepy murmurings about a world nothing like the one they lived in now.

Susan gently shook Lucy from her silent slumber and kissed her forehead when she quietly called out his name "No, it's Susan, your sister." She said a tiny bit of her heart broke at seeing a confused Lucy look around sleepily realisation hitting her, her dark orbs found Susan's' and she had to bite back a heartbroken gasp. "Come on we're home"

"Home" stated a gruff voice and they all turned their heads in Edmunds direction, he was sat on the edge of his seat his hands together looking out of the window at the platform, the hustle and bustle of people filling the once silent calm atmosphere, he sighed "We were home"

Peter's eyes flew from Susan to Edmund then back again.

"Ed, come on, things will be alright, lets just get home, and we can discuss this later if you want to" Susan said quickly handing over his jacket to him which he took and put on quickly, she then turned her attention back to Lucy and smiled as she helped her sister make her hair presentable.

"How do you know?" Ed pushed "How do you know everything will be alright, what if we never get back?"

"Ed, not now" Peter started but was cut off by Edmund –

"How do you know though?" he asked "How do you even know if what happened back there...if...if.." but he couldn't continue, wasn't really sure what argument he was trying to fight, wasn't sure if there was anywhere they could go back to, real or make believe. So much had happened and it was over again, just like that. No knowing if and when they could get back. At least not all together.

"Edmund." Lucy stepped in at seeing the frustrated tears form behind his eyes, she reached out and grabbed his hand "when they call us we will go back. Maybe not today or the next, but someday we will be needed again.... we will go back."

Their eyes met and he found something he thought he had left back there with everything else he believed in.....Hope. Lucy had hope. She knew that maybe they couldn't get back ever, they were stuck in this world abandoned by the same voice that gave them hope to begin with. Perhaps there was no way back, but that didn't stop his younger sister from hoping that they would. All of them, be together again back in their rightful home.

He marvelled at how grown up his little sister actually was. Forgetting that she had once been a strong independent woman. A queen. As he looked down to the 12 year old girl before him he saw before his eyes the woman he had grown with, riding horses down to the beach, racing the mermaid s with , practising their swordplay on a Sunday afternoon after reading in the library. Remembering her long flowing hair wild in the wind as she rode her stallion along the sandy beaches, or the way her toes curled when she elegantly dipped her feet into the river during a riding trip he had persuaded her to go on.

She was his best friend. His sister. She was the one he had always turned to and she always spoke the truth to him. So he knew she was speaking from her heart, and he believed in her heart a great deal.

"i promise we will" Lucy added picking up Edmunds bag and handing it to him. He reached out and took his bag and smiled over to her thankfully, she fell into his arms her head resting on his chest. He kissed her forehead before looking back to Peter.

Peter nodded his head and with three big steps he was pulling both Edmund and Lucy into a hug, Susan joined them quickly locking her arms around Peter and Edmund creating a cocoon which no one could intrude.

"We will always be together, no matter what" Lucy said closing her eyes and hugging Edmund tighter trying to fill in that empty void in his chest as best she could. "We're family" Susan added fighting back her own tears, Peter stood tall above them his arms strong around them all and smiled. Edmund looked around, "we always will be" he finished smiling to Susan and wiping a stray tear rolling down her cheek.

"We 'av reached Finchley station, please take yer' time and i hope you've ad' a nice journey" a loud voice shouted from the platform bringing the Pevensie's out of their cocoon with a start. They all looked awkwardly around at one another then began to step onto the platform. They were met by the hustle and bustle of people saying goodbye to their loved ones and some welcoming them back, there were different conversations happening in all directions and the Pevensie's were over-whelmed at first by the sudden atmosphere. Still not used to being back in reality.

"Now can we get home" a voice asked in one of the crowds and the children stopped and listened for a moment in curiosity, "It feels like i haven't been there in years"

Lucy looked up to Peter, while Susan looked over to Edmund, after exchanging quick looks they all fell into fits of laughter, Susan caught the eye of the boy and smiled at his confused expression he was wearing when observing them all.

"We haven't..." she laughed, Peter rolled his eyes and put an arm around his family while they carried on laughing quietly "literally"

Lucy looked around at the people she loved the most. Peter. Susan. And Edmund. She knew they would get back home where they belonged, she just needed to be patient and wait for the call, the call she knew that would come eventually. Because she knew that as long as she had hope, then Narnia would always need them. Young Lucy smiled to herself as she walked hand in hand with her brothers and sister down her familiar street counting down the seconds till the sweet roar of her saviour could bless her ears once more. As long as Narnia was real, then there was hope.

_So there we go._

_Should i finish here and leave as a one-shot or carry it on? Im kind of liking the idea of a Lucy pairing with someone. But anyway tell me what you think and whether or not i should carry this on. Thanks for reading guys and i hope i didn't take up too much of your time xx_


End file.
